Comfort Zone
by AshAckles
Summary: My take on what I think might have happened the night they killed the Nogitsune


-Comfort Zone-

(My take on what I think might have happened the night they killed the nogitsune)

It was the night they defeated the Nogitsune, the night Aiden was killed and it was when Allison died that everything changed. Everything was finally over, they could all sleep peacefully knowing that it was all over and they were safe, and that was all true, except for Lydia, she lost her bestfriend and boyfriend all in a matter of 48 hours and she almost lost Stiles.

She rolled over, looking at her clock, it read 12:22 am, she hadnt been able to sleep, getting home, 2 hours ago from the worst night ever, she lost her boyfriend, if you could even call him that. In that moment, the only time she felt safe and comforted, was when Stiles held her, and hugged her, stroking her hair. Scott drove them both home that night, Stiles and Lydia in the back, with Kira and Scott in the front. Lydia layed her head on Stiles shoulder in the car, he was still so very weak, but she was the one holding him up all day, it was his turn for her to lean on him.

She was not going to sleep, she jumped out of bed, sweatpants on, tank on, it was 80 degrees out, she didn't need a jacket or sweatshirt, she tossed her hair in a messy bun and grabbed her car keys, she knew the sherriff would be at the hospital all night with Melissa and deputy Parish and Deaton, who were all injured in the fight, but were all going to be okay, thankfully.

She drove down the familiar road, turning on high street, which she had giggled about before because Stiles sometimes acted as if he was high, she pulled into the driveway, shutting the car off and walking up the steps, she took a deep breath and knocked.

Stiles was laying in his bed thinking of the events that occured in the past 48 hours, finally defeated the worst enemy as of yet, but losing some people along the way, he heard a knock on the door downstairs, figured his dad just forgot his key.

He reached the doorway and opened the door, surprised at who was standing their.

"Lydia?" he questioned, wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him.

"Can I come in?" She asked as he nodded, leading her in.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I couldn't sleep and I figured, you probably couldn't either, unless you were, then I can just go" She started heading towards the door.

he grabbed her arm in protest, she turned around, looking up into his eyes, they were tired, much like hers, she felt a tear threaten to escape as she stared at him, he pulled her to him, like a magnet, she clung to him, wrapping her arms around his waist, holiding tight, he held her head, his hand caressing the back of her neck. She let out a sob, and continued to cry into his shirt, while he rubbed her back.

"I'm so sorry" He whispered to her back as he heard her silent sobs, he kissed the top of her head.

after what seemed like forever in eachothers arms, she pulled away, looking up at him and smiled a soft, genuine smile.

He walked her to his room and she sat on the bed.

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

"Out, she doesn't even know what happened, I couldn't get ahold of her." she looked down to her feet. "Can I stay here tonight?" she looked up at him, sadness evident in her eyes.

"of course" he searched for something for her to wear and came across an old shirt that read star wars, she laughed as he handed it to her, she threw it on over her tank, stiles pulled back the covers, Lydia crawled in and layed down, Stiles then crawled in as well, Lydia looked at him, he looked back at her, she leant up and kissed his lips, the kiss evident to how she felt about him in that moment, she pulled back, he smiled, no look of shock on his face, he knew what it was, just for one night. she needed comfort. she layed back down, he put his arm around her, she put her face to his chest as he put his other arm around her to hold her, she could smell him clearly, taking in his body wash scent, she breathed heavily as her eyes felt heavy, she closed them as he kissed the top of her head and they both drifted into a deep sleep. All she needed for one night, was to be comforted and thats what Stiles was, her comfort zone..

It was 3 am when Sheriff arrived home, he walked up the steps to check on Stiles, he opened the door and was shocked when he saw Lydia Martin in his sons bed and normally he would yell and scream at his son for having a girl over but in this case, everything that had happened, he couldn't help but smile at the sight before him, Stiles would get a pass this time.

THE END! I hope you like it and if not, sorry :( LOL


End file.
